Love Me Tender
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Our first time was tense and even a little awkward, but it was also sweet and beautiful and absolutely perfect. Sequel to I Can't Help Falling In Love With You. Natalie/OC (OFC) Femslash, yuri, etc. One Shot.


Well, I finally got around to writing the sequel to I Can't Help Falling In Love With You. It came up as I was writing another of my IPod Shuffles, and the plot bunnies just kind of attacked at once. So, here's the sequel, enjoy!

**ElvisMakesMeHappy**

_**Pairing: **_Natalie/Dragon (My OFC for everything)

_**Universe: **_All Shook Up

_**Rating: **_T

_**Warning: **_Implied sex, femslash, etc.

**ElvisMakesMeHappy**

It had been a little over a year since that first night, when Natalie found out how I felt about her and we got together, and I had to admit, it was probably the best year of my life so far. Natalie had recently turned 18, and I would be 18 in a few months. We had taken the relationship fairly slowly, after all, we had been friends for a long time, no reason to rush into anything, we could slip into it. And tonight was going to be a very special night.

Neither of us had specifically said anything about how the night was going to end, but I was pretty sure I knew. Jim and Sylvia, who were recently married, had left on their honeymoon and Natalie had invited me over to her house for a special dinner date at her home, just the two of us, and asked if I would sleep over afterwards. The look she gave me as she extended the invitiation told me exactly what she meant by it.

That's why I was so careful and detailed as I did my hair, my makeup, picked out my clothes and made myself look as close to perfect as I could manage. Hopefully, this would be the best night of my life, so I wanted to look the absolute best that I could. I was glad that it wasn't too hot as I walked briskley along the short path from my house to Natalie's. I could tell that I wasn't the only one who was both nervous and eager, because the front door of the house opened before I was even up the stairs.

"Come in." The redhead smiled at me as she opened the door, and my breath caught in my throat for a moment as I took in the site of her, with her hair down and curled and a flattering green dress that just brought out her eyes wonderfully. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Natalie, you look amazing." I couldn't help but tell her as soon as the door closed behind me. She laughed a bit breathlessly and answered with a smile, "Thank you, and may I just say that you look absolutely stunning yourself." She leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek before she led me to her kitchen.

It was just getting dark, so the lighting was almost perfect for the display she had set up. She had set up a few candles around the room to provide light once the sun properly set. She had prepared my favorite meal and I could tell that she had just set it out from the steam still coming off of it. A bottle of wine and a pair of glasses completed the look in what was, to me, just about the most romantic dinner ever prepared, and I told her so as soon as I saw it.

"Thank you, I tried." She smiled sweetly and then pulled out on of the chairs from the table. "Now, won't you have a seat, my love?" She winked.

"Why, how kind of you Natalie, I would love to." I played along as I sat down in the seat she had extended as she sat across from me. The dinner was comfortable and the conversation was both sweet and flirty, even including a toast 'To us.'

"Natalie, you're amazing. I love you." I told her honestly at the end of the meal. She smiled and squeezed my hand, which was already intertwined with her's on the table.

"I love you too. I've probably said this before, but I don't think I've ever been happier than these last few months." She stared directly into my eyes as the candles flickered around us.

"I feel the same." I couldn't stop smiling, and apparently neither could she.

"I'm glad. Would you care to... Go upstairs." Despite the indirectness, I knew exactly what she meant. I nodded and we simultaneously stood up, setting our dishes in the sink to wash tomorrow and blowing out all of the candles (because wouldn't that just ruin it, to be interupted because the house caught on fire).

The house was dark as we made our way as quickly as we could through it, holding hands and giggling like little girls every time we bumped into something in the dark. When we got to Natalie's room, she shut the door quietly behind us, throwing the room into complete blackness and I slowly made my way towards the bed waiting for her to either bump into me or to hear the bed creak.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly into my ear as I felt, though I couldn't see, one of her arms wrap around my waist while the other hand moved up and cupped my face.

"I love you too." I whispered back right before she kissed me. As she gently lowered me onto the bed, not breaking away, I realised that we were meant for eachother, that I was so lucky to have and that nothing would ever be able to take this away from us.

**LeFluff**

The end got cavity-sweet at the end because I wrote part of it directly after Better To Have Never Known and I really needed something sickeningly sweet to get me back into my regular writing mood before I worked on anything else. Now- On to TATT!

As always, I hope you enjoyed, feedback is, as always, appreciated but never required. I'll see you next time, my lovelies!


End file.
